Ice Prison
by Akuroku52
Summary: Here is a translation into French of my fiction I hope you enjoy it


Title of the story: Ice Prison (translated ^ ^ forgive me if it is poorly translated)

rating: I do not know too the max I would say given the future scene as shocking, verbal, physical and sexual

Pairing: Marluxia / Vexen

second: Xigbar / Demyx, Axel / Roxas, for other couples I suggest you give me your opinion;)

Everything belongs to Square Enix except Prince Ice (Eloi) it is to me my little angel nasty to me: 3 if you want to take me ask for her hand in marriage the young: D

Small nod to a tite Okami89250 yaoiste Marvex: 3 (oh yeah one last! Not too early)

...

Chapter 1: boredom

It had been a week since the mission "Fantasia" was completed and the number four asked what he could possibly have this happen for the killer remains sublime as quiet, as quiet and distant with everyone ... even he who spent his time belittling the mad scientist, not even looked into the eyes, bowing his head every time they crossed it.

Xigbar, being the first scientist went to the puzzled and asked:

Xigbar: Vexen tells me, you know what it is go to the castle of King Mickey?

Vexen: ... at all that were with him?

Xigbar: uh ... Roxas and Demyx

Vexen: you just not ... well ... I mean ask Demyx?

Xigbar: why Demyx immediately? What is that you all have with him? Let go of me!

Vexen :I do not know you're still with him then ...

Xigbar (blushing) it does not mean anything !

Vexen: okay, it's going I said it like that ...

The number four turned and went in the main hallway walking slowly and thinking ... then he decided himself to go to Roxas first.

He passed the doors of the dormitories, the chamber 1, two, three, four (his own), the five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven ... he hears voices, two (small rather strange cries) thirteen ... Wait! eleven?Agreed? he returned to the door of number eleven and placed his ear against the door.

Voice: Marluxia not forget, you have to come back in two weeks or else ...

Marluxia: I ... I know ... I will anyway I have no choice ... I do not know how you do it to get to my room without making you tear the head by the barrier of darkness ...

Voice: you forget who I am, slave neophyte! I get to find you no matter how you flee, I will kill all those close to you ... ah ... and think of me back the novice ice or I bury you in my castle, including ?

Marluxia: what does that fool you bring Vexen by removing it? Add it to your collection of statues of ice?Thinking! It is already ugly and you want to display?

Voice : regardless of its face fish what interests me is his immune system! His body from the inside because if Icut I can get his power and infuse my future prince

Marluxia: (becomes all white) ... cu...cut ? You want to cut it into pieces? But the prince who is first?

Voice: um ... my next lover and I wonder if you will not be the first to go!

Marluxia: There is no question you I care a piece of him in my body you hear me prince of SHIT ?

Voice: hey! Gently princess! You'll wake your friends!

Marluxia: I do not care! I have no friends! Here everyone will pat of Marluxia!

Voice: Then come with me now

Marluxia: I just not ...

Voice: and why not?

Marluxia: I ... I want to see everyone before leaving again I a score to settle with Demyx ... this idiot almost killed me at the castle! And if I need you back Vexen must necessarily that I find a way to convince him to leave his lab do not you think?

Voice: I see ... they did say goodbye too soon and I hate waiting!

The conversation ended there, leaving Vexen swallow flies outside his bedroom door, as what is not scientific because it is a super ultra intelligent, with a look icing someone on site that one should not appear at least once in his life of a poor guy ... well ridiculous in the case of the scientist is almost cold all the time ... it looks ridiculous!

He left his room and began to think about what he could do to not get caught by this idiot flower.

not stick around

not to seek

not to call

will go on a mission with the utmost stup ...

Xemnas: Vexen! Marluxia! In the meeting room and Hurry you!

Vexen: I dimmed the breezes!

And these words he left scholars towards the large white room.

You will say: but what a great room woooo! And what whiteness! And these seats, so great! But Vexen him he is tired to open his way to climb the 12 meters to go and sit but good as he says so Xaldin: you tell us the breezes, you go up and you shut up!

In short it runs perceiving in fact that everyone except him and the other is crazy now ...

He looked for a moment the members around him ... since Xemnas in front of velvet Saïx "too mimi too poupinou my cabbage" (as Vexen) had cracked and accept that "some" human objects make their appearance in their bleak little life, Luxord was obsessed with pocket watches, Xaldin are passing time watching "TV" or something or other with movies that Xemnas probably enjoy it because of their enormous X is displayed on the housing of "cd "All these names make it ultra modern a headache to our Vexen Xigbar ... who kept an entire collection of cache eye (us it does not change provided that it is usually), Demyx back to us full of "guitar" when he already fuck everyone with his sitar and ... well it is so cute when he says nothing, Axel the drug coca cola (I see happen with your bar but your confidence you get the beep and I think the catch!), Roxas begins to collect the padlock to see how he manages to open in ten minutes, which Saïx to report what they call a video game console, a Zexion find something in the books interactive Lexaeus him ... I will not comment but it seems that the lead characters he likes, Larxene, she adopted the straightener and hair dryer, not to use it nooo! to stun or electrocute the others!Nice and convenient ultra powerful hair dryer brand biiiip (hé!) will give you pleasure and satisfaction you woman of the new era! (Anyyyyway!).

Once seated on his long chair (no couch they are not on the beach at least not yet ...), Vexen looked at the floor of a bad air: the Prince Marluxia plants face arrived dug by fatigue and despair, poor little ...

Xemnas: if you will take the trouble to be ahead the next time you two! And I do not know where you were or what you did one or two!

Vexen: and what-you want me to do with the man in the world huh?

Xemnas: I said that I was typing in your free time! Now you listen to me carefully, since the massacre last week in the mission Fantasia, Demyx, Marluxia and Roxas you go back to the castle of King Mickey to try to substitute the crystal fragmentation, remember that we can help pick up heart? But as in every mission can you do me there is always a problem, I decide to put you Vexen in your group, in pairs so you give me back the fucking castle and you get the crystal? Got it?

Marluxia: WHAT? you are crazy ? Front of me with fish? In your dreams!

Xemnas: you are not able to open your mouth number eleven!

Vexen: and I know why not me?

Xemnas: because the crystal contains 89% ice and if it starts to melt you're the only one who can maintain its temperature.

Vexen: Yeah ...

Xemnas: HA! And I almost forgot one thing: Demyx / Roxas, Marluxia / Vexen teams!

Marluxia: eeeeh ?

Vexen: you will not have been able to close your mouth while ago moron! (and yes even he is rude)

Marluxia: ooh! If you do not like you just have to block you!

Vexen: Oh yeah?

Marluxia: yeah!

Vexen: weeel !

Axel: good children we go?

Vexen: heeey!

Axel Roxas went to him and whispered something in his ear, we could then see Axel gently blushing before him placed his hand on his head, rubbing his hair affectionately mumbling a very sensual: Good luck little chick!

Roxas: I ... I ... thank you Axel

Xigbar: hey boy!

Demyx: huh?

Xigbar: If you see Barbie and Ken in the process of this fight you do what I taught you?

Demyx: dac dac Xiggy ^ 3 ^

The blind smiled sweetly and looked Vexen who eyed him with a look like "it want to say anything right? "

Xigbar: Oh, the beard you!

Vexen: hahaha

^ ^ and that end of the first chapter ^ ^ It is short but I did not intro because I wanted everything to remain discreet, I am aware that the start is probably boring (let's say that the title shall have good was chosen even though it's about Marlu: 3)


End file.
